


Suprise!

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Family, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, No Sex, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Family/Short one shot Au
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 20





	Suprise!

Patting her back, she looks around the room while Ouma is just flicking throught the channel on the tv, Saihara is reading a novel again, he set his book to the side "Ouma, i think its Siernna nap time" Ouma hands his 7 month year daughter to Saihara. Saihara was now holding her he look at her face and see she has throwing up but where?? he check on the sofa; nope not there maybe....Oh On Ouma's shoulder, he let out a chuckle "Ouma, i think she threw up on you"  
"Huh? No way she would throw up on me"  
"Look at your shoulder" 

Ouma look at his clean shoulder then his other one which there's some puke on his shoulder...Ah she has threw up on him, he stands up and go change; Saihara take her to her crib to sleep, putting her down but she looks at her dad, stands up and does her fake cry for Saihara to hold her, Saihara bring her crib close to the sofa so she can at least know her papa is right there. She is still crying he knows she wants to be held again but its her nap time; she'll tired herself out.

After all the fake crying; she fell asleep and Ouma came back with a new shirt, Saihara finish up on his reading while Ouma is playing some Kingdom hearts game.  
He pause the game, settig the controller down; lay on top of Saihara "Shuichi~"  
"Ouma im reading this novel" he say, turning himself on his stomach and finish reading but that didn't stop Kokichi, Kokichi was laying on his back and snatch the book away from his hands and make a run for it, Saihara run after him "Ouma!"  
Kokichi close the bedroom door, Saihara knock on it "Kokichi stop playing around" knocking on the door again  
No response? knock again

Whaaa whaaaa 

I guess the knocking woke the baby up, Saihara let out a sigh  
Before he could walk away and try to make her sleepy again for her nap; Ouma open the door giving Saihara a quick kiss on the lips and hand him his book, making him blush red "Nishnish so shy when i suprise you with a kiss, i'll take care of Siernna" off he goes, Saihara hides his face with the book from that suprise kiss.


End file.
